


What Raffi Feels

by Troodster1972



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972
Summary: "people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand."Ed Sheeran.Raffi talks about Seven.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Kudos: 6





	What Raffi Feels

She had been sat at the table in the mess hall, playing that stupid game… what is it? Kal tot, or Kat toh? Something like that. Hahaha. So uhm, I sat opposite her and watched her. She just sat there, staring at those little shiny sticks. She told me what they were called but dammed if I can remember.

Anyways. So I sit and watch her. She isn’t a big talker, ya know, not the biggest conversationalist. But its ok, I just, there’s just something about her. Ya know? I just…

And shes got his bottle of JL’s bourbon beside her, hahaha how the hell she managed to con that one outa him I got no idea. But she… she pours one for me, and, we down it. Ohhhhh damn that stuff is haaaaaarsh hahaha! 

And we look at each other.  
Like. Really look.

And that’s when it happened. She, well, she strokes the back of my hand. And, and then, god, then our hands, ya know, they’re like….. Our fingers lace together…

And I knew. Right then. 

I want her.

And it fucking scares me, you know? 

But I don’t let her know that. I don’t let it show. 

Shit! What if she can tell?

I mean, she’s still got all that Borg shit in her what if she can sense what I feel? Fuck, oh jeez, I mean she can hear stuff and all that shit what if she can like pick up feelings and like how my fucking heart jumps when I around her?

Fuck. 

Is that stupid?

We’ve been closer since then. Ya know, like we talk. A lot. I tell her things that I’ve never even told anyone, like deep shit. Stuff about Jay. about Gabe. about … about the drugs, the drinking. Ya know?

And she tells me stuff to. She tells me about her past, about the Fenris Rangers, god that’s some crazy shit there hahaha.  
She talks about her kid. I mean he wasn’t her _own _kid but he was her kid. Fuck. That shit, what they did to him. That was… god, it was… well I get why she did that to that Bjayzl bitch. She told me about her too.__

____

Yeah…

__

We uh, we spend a tonne of time together now. Like, we’ll spend hours together, in my cabin. Or sometimes in hers but I know that she still likes her own space. That doesn’t bother me.

__

We’ll get a holo-movie and a drink. I replicate some popcorn. Hell, can you believe she’d never had popcorn before? I laughed at that and the look she gave me, honestly, I thought I'd offended her. But she grabs this handful of popcorn and throws it at me. Hahahaha!

__

And we project the movie really big, like at one of those old fashioned movie halls. And we sit on the couch with our popcorn and, well, we usually end up snuggled up. Yeah? 

__

She like, she’ll lay her arm over my shoulders.  
And I like to lay my head on her shoulder.  
I love that.

__

Don’t get me wrong, we haven’t done anything!

__

And that’s the problem.

__

Because.

__

Now.

__

……… it’s not enough...

__

**Author's Note:**

> Again, inspiration from a song, this time T.A.T.U's "All The Things She Said".  
> I had the image of Raffi simply sitting recounting what happened during "That" scene at the end of Picard and what has happened since. I love how she just waffles on at times, she's so adorable.  
> I've no idea who she is speaking to in this. I will leave that to your own imagination <3


End file.
